Eltreum
Summary The Eltreum (ヱルトリウム) is a high-tech spacecraft which was used to reach the center of the galaxy for the final battle against the Space Monsters on May 22, 2048. It is the largest manned spacecraft ever built by mankind. Like the Exelion, it was piloted by Tatsumi Tashiro. Unlike its predecessors, which used more conventional propulsion methods, the Eltreum is propelled by the power of pure mathematics and controlled by ESP-enabled porpoises. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Eltreum Origin: Aim for the Top! Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown In use by: Earth Imperial Space Force, Tashiro's Executive Officer (later mechanized into the system) Powered by: Degeneracy Generator Propulsion Agency: Algorithmic Image System Armor Material: Elementary particle "Eltreum" Dimensions: 70,740 m full length, 18,030 m full width, 9,400 m max height Classification: 5th generation spaceship, Zero-class warship, Eltreum-class Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mathematics Manipulation, Flight, Spaceflight, Portal Creation/FTL travel, Subspace Travel, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Laser Attacks, Invulnerability, Physics Manipulation, Enhanced Senses with on-board navigational operating space and sensors, Extrasensory Perception, Can also travel forward in time (via time dilation), Technology Manipulation, Inertia Negation, Large Size (Type 3), Matter/Antimatter Attacks (with photon torpedos), Danmaku, Aether Manipulation and Shockwave Absorption, Anti-Electromagnetic Field Projection, Anti-lightwave defense, possible Self-Destruction and Black Hole Creation, Resistance to Black Holes (can warp into singularities) Attack Potency: Unknown (Considerably superior to the Exelion classes) Speed: Relativistic+, Massively FTL+ via warp Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: No limit shown Range: At least planetary, likely higher Standard Equipment: Various fighters including * Gunbuster * 800 x Sizzlers * 3,800 x Cosmo Attacker V * Various RX-7 Machine Weapons (for surface-to-air firearms operation) Intelligence: The intelligence of its crew which includes the admiral Tashiro Tatsumi, Tashiro's Executive Officer, Noriko Takaya, Kazumi Amano, Jung Freud, etc. Weaknesses: Elementary particle anti-Eltreum Terrain: Air, Space, Subspace Needed Prerequisite for Use: Knowledge of its operation, requires ESP-enabled enhanced humans and other intelligent mammals such as porpoises, and has 56,000 (up to 1.5 million) crew members. Operational Timeframe: Unknown, but can be in a state of suspended animation with active automatic defense system for thousands of years Special Forms: None Weaponry: * 3,000 x Small caliber laser cannon and other Anti-aircraft weapons * 8,900 x Medium caliber laser cannon * 1,600 x Large caliber laser cannon * 200 x Photon Torpedo launch tube * 1 x Eltreum light beam Defensive Systems: Its hull which is made up of only one elementary particle, theoretically harder than any substance (but antimatter vanishes and disappears in a moment), anti-electromagnetic and lightwave defenses Explanations It is a Zero-class warship belonging to the Earth Imperial Space Force and is the flagship of the Galactic Center Strike Fleet. It is a fifth-generation spaceship launched in 2035. Since the hull is made up of only one elementary particle, "Eltreum", it can theoretically be destroyed only by annihilation with "anti-Eltreum", and Eltreum is an artificial elementary particle. To be more specific, the smallest unit of substance found at the moment is the elementary particle, and there is no smaller unit of substance. In other words, the principle is that there is no physical tearing or breaking according to the laws of physics, and there is no breakage unless chemically annihilated by antiparticles. It is considered to be indestructible because anti-Eltreum does not exist. Gunbuster Episode 5 showed a scene under construction, which is covered with something like a plastic model runner. The recruitment of Esper and computerized dolphins to astronauts has remedied the problem of being unable to search in warp subspaces, a weakness of spacecraft built before the Eltreum class. Also, instead of obtaining thrust by the action and reaction governed by Newtonian physics up to the fourth generation spaceship (for example, the Exelion class), movement is achieved by changing the laws of physics around the ship using pure mathematics. It is equipped with a Thinking Key Promotion (Algorithmic Image System) system, therefore, there is no thruster. There is one cut where the Espers are shown, and they use a pyramid to amplify their abilities. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Weapons Category:Spaceships Category:Gunbuster Category:Military Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Mathematics Users Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Physics Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Technology Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Aether Users Category:Matter Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Aim for the Top! Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Gainax Category:Studio Fantasia Category:Unknown Tier